


Saturday Mornings

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven moved into Abby’s, and Clarke comes back from college to find a stranger in her house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Mornings

*0*0*

Saturday mornings were one of Raven’s favourites. Or rather, Saturday mornings where Abby didn’t have to work were her favourite. It meant the two of them could sleep in, buried under the covers, curled into each other, and soaking up the privacy of it all.

Raven could lose herself in Abby, in the way her hair scattered across the pillow, the feel of her arm tight around Raven’s waist, the smell of her skin as she nuzzled into her neck, and wow, she could not love this woman more.

Next on their Saturday morning usually depended on the type of hunger they were experienced. If Abby’s pupils darkened when Raven sat astride her, leaning down over her body, hands on either side of her head, then they wouldn’t be leaving the bed for a good few hours. But, if Raven’s stomach growled, or Abby’s whined for food, then they would take themselves downstairs to cook up a feast.

Bacon frying in the pan, pancakes piled on a plate, maple syrup splashed on the countertop, usually resulted in a sticky and tasty meal, followed by a soapy shower for both.

Today, however, was not going to be one of those days that left Raven aching in all the right ways.

Instead, Abby forgot to disable her alarm, and her phone blared at the asscrack of dawn, earning a crying of groans from both, which was promptly followed by Abby kissing apologies into Raven’s neck when she crawled back into bed after shutting it off.

That was fine, but because Raven was awake, and still wide awake, she felt her hunger setting in and all she could think about was making some damn good food. Rolling in the bed, she looked to see if Abby was struggling with a similar dilemma, but was met with Abby sound asleep.

Right.

Giving her a quick kiss to the forehead, Raven slipped out of bed, and shut the door gently behind her. If she took her time, she could let Abby sleep in a little and maybe present her with breakfast in bed, and that might salvage her Saturday.

So, firing up the cooker, pans out the cupboard, a flick of the radio, and Raven was content to ease back into her morning. The music was feeding her easy, relaxed vibe, and Raven couldn’t help but sing under her breath while she mixed the pancake batter together.

Then the radio was turned off, and okay, thanks Abby, why not kill the mood.

“Who the hell are you?” a voice called, and that was not Abby.

Spinning round, Raven was met with a familiar face staring back at her. While she’d never actually met Abby’s daughter, there were enough photos around the place that Raven knew Clarke instantly.

“Oh, hey, Clarke,” Raven smiled, then realised she wasn’t exactly wearing much, still donning her sleep shorts and tank top. While this might not have been the way Raven wanted to meet Clarke, it was going to have to do, cause there was no going back on first meeting. “When did you get back? I didn’t hear the door-”

“Who the fuck are you?” Clarke repeated, dropping her bag at her feet, and advancing to the other side of counter, facing off against Raven. And oh, wow, she was pissed.

“Whoa, whoa!” Raven said quickly, holding her hands up to stop what felt like an oncoming attack. “Abby, can you come here for a sec?” she called, her voice ringing throughout the house, leaving silence in its wake as the two of them continued to keep the other in their sight.

Raven’s mind was still reeling, though. Clarke didn’t know who she was. Clarke didn’t know who she was! Abby and Raven had discussed this aspect of their relationship, they knew it had the option to blow up in their faces, so a plan was put together.

Abby was meant to slowly tell Clarke about dating someone, slowly tell Clarke that things were getting serious, and slowly tell Clarke who the fuck Raven was. But, from the way Clarke was looking at Raven like she was ready to knock her out, it was clear Abby had not told Clarke about her.

That was a bitter pill to swallow.

“Mom?” Clarke called out, having heard nothing since Raven last called. Seriously, where the fuck was Abby?

Then Raven relaxed slightly, hearing the drumming of feet on the stairs as Abby headed towards the kitchen. Thank God. Maybe her presence would prevent the violence.

“Clarke?” Abby asked, sounding surprised, before dashing into the kitchen. “Clarke, honey, what are you doing here?” Smiling, Abby opened her arms and Clarke’s harsh posture dropped, before she moved into her mom’s arms.

“Hi, mom.” Clarke hugged Abby back, while Raven watched on, shifting from foot to foot, and tucking her hair behind her ear. They got caught up in each other for a moment, before Clarke’s eyes darted over to where she stood. “Mom, who’s this?” she asked, and Abby’s face straightened, the seriousness of the situation rearing its head again.

“Clarke, this is Raven. Raven, this is Clarke,” Abby said, somewhat flatly.

“Hi, Raven- sorry for earlier, I got a bit of a fright seeing you-”

“Forget about it, it’s okay.” Waving her hand, Raven knew that there was no point getting hung up on it, because as soon as Clarke realised her relationship with Abby, it was going to get messy again.

“You got a lodger? I thought we were going to talk-” Clarke said, turning to Abby, who looked uncomfortably between the two of them. Raven was definitely not going to offer assistance, because fuck sake, was she that unimportant Abby hadn’t even told Clarke anything about her? Seriously?

“Well, no, honey. Raven isn’t a lodger.”

“You live here, though, right?” Clarke asked, looking at Raven now.

“Yeah, I live here.” She wasn’t going to elaborate, this wasn’t her place. And it didn’t feel like her home much either, anymore.

“Then what-”

“Raven...Raven lives here, honey.” That was apparently all Abby was going to say, and Raven let out a sharp exhale of breath, fixing her a look that stung.

“I’m going to...I need to go.” Ignoring the pancake batter, the eggs out on the counter, the looks both Griffin women were giving her, Raven moved away, taking the stairs two at a time.

An overwhelming number of insecurities about herself, about her relationship with Abby, about everything, were slamming into her, trying to knock her down. She couldn’t let that happen, she couldn’t let her mind be taken over by them. What she could do was get the fuck out there.

Grabbing a bag from the closet, Raven shoved a bunch of clean clothes in it, pretending not to hear Abby’s voice in her head about ensuring there were no creases; and then made quick work of changing into jeans and a t-shirt.

Pocketing her phone, Raven opened the bedroom door, her bedroom door, their bedroom door, and took a second to listen. She could hear the sound of Clarke and Abby talking, in mostly hushed voices, with the occasional rise in volume before it was shut back down again by the other.

That was exactly what Raven didn’t want; mother and daughter fighting because of her.

If she hadn’t been blindsided by this, if Clarke hadn’t been blindsided by this, maybe it would have gone better, maybe it wouldn’t have hurt so much to be sneaking out of her home.

Instead, Raven was left to silently grab her keys, and head out to her car, shooting the house one last look, with a sinking feeling settling in her stomach. Shit.

Taking a shaky breath, Raven tried to steady her hands as she put the car in reverse and moved off the driveway. She only made it one block before pulling over and grabbing her phone.

“Hey, I know it’s early but...can you come get me?” she asked, her voice sounding so much unlike her own, and honestly, she felt like she was submerged underwater. She could hear everything, but it was muffled; she could see everything, but it was hazy; she could feel everything, but it was slowly being numbed.

“I’ll be right there, where you about?” Bellamy asked, and she heard him rustling around in his room for clothes.

Explaining she was parked along from the house said more than it needed to, and when he arrived fifteen minutes later, he didn’t ask any questions as she climbed up into his truck.

“I’ve got a car in that’s been written off, we’re going to strip it for parts; you want to help?”

“Yeah, I’d love to.” On a normal day, that would excite her, but today, her words felt as numb as she was; but it would be a great distraction, a great escape, and that’s exactly what Raven needed.

*0*0*

By lunchtime, her phone had blown up with a bunch of texts and calls, all from Abby, on her cell or the house phone. It had been a reminder she didn’t want, so Raven had put it on silent and left it in the breakroom. She needed to block the morning out, because if she wasn’t focused, if she didn’t have a clear mind, she could fuck up and end up hurting herself in the process.

Bellamy could obviously tell shit had gone down, so kept her away from any of the areas that if she lost focus it wouldn’t cost her an arm or a leg. For that, Raven was thankful.

The two of them usually worked in silence, but today Bellamy wanted to fill the silence with his chatter, about this date he had on Friday and how he hoped the girl called, about his sister and how she looked to be getting real close to this guy at her college, about his mom and how she got more hours at work which was helping, and about anything other than the elephant of Raven’s relationship in the room.

Once the car had been stripped down, and there was nothing left to salvage, Raven wiped the oil off her hands and sweat off her brow and knew she was going to have to face the music.

She needed somewhere to sleep after all.

Plus, as hurt as she was, was she really going to run away again? She’d done that so many times, in so many relationships, and she really thought this one would be different. She really thought Abby would be different.

“Can you...can you drop me home?” Raven asked, outside with Bellamy when he opened the passenger door for her. It was either home or back to his where he’d give up his bed and sleep on the couch.

“Sure, it’s the least I can do.” His grin was comforting, and she returned it with one of her own, the first since leaving the house earlier.

Escaping for that time was exactly what she needed. Even with Bellamy going on and on, she had time to think things through, and it became clear, she had to talk to Abby. She needed to face this head on.

Giving Bellamy a hug over the console, Raven ruffled his hair, thanked him for the day, and got out. He waited for her to unlock the front door before driving off, and yeah, she did well with him.

The house itself looked no different than when she left it. It smelt a little different, with the smell of food cooking wafting around the place. It had Raven’s mouth watering, and god, she was hungry, but this wasn’t like her normal night’s coming home. She wasn’t even sure if she was home, if she could even call this place home. So until she knew that, she was going to avoid the amazing smelling food, and sort her shit out.

Following the sound of the TV, Raven stood in the doorway to the living room, and saw Clarke sitting on the couch. She planned to sneak away again, to go find Abby, but Clarke caught sight of her, staring at her for a good minute or so.

Then she motioned to the couch, and Raven took that to be a request to sit down. There was no harm in doing so, not when it might have all the answers she needed.

Planting her ass down, Raven tried to feel comfortable, tried to find solace in a house she had come to love, but Clarke’s unwavering gaze made that almost impossible.

“So you and my mom,” Clarke finally said. It wasn’t a question, but Raven felt like she had to answer.

“Yeah,” she muttered, actually now unsure if that was the case.

“She was worried about you, when she found out you weren’t here,” Clarke began, and Raven steeled herself for what she thought was going to be a harsh set of words. “She called you, and she texted you, and she basically begged you in her messages for you to come back here. Yet you didn’t.” There was some venom at the end, and it felt like Raven was sitting opposite a rattle snake, one ready to spit venom and bite if required. She needed to tread carefully.

“I needed some time.” It was a piss poor response, but it was an honest one.

“Time? No, I need time. I need time to wrap my head around this, around what this means. You needed to be here. You needed to stick it out.” Regret hit Raven hard, but God, how could she have stayed? “She wanted you here, Raven. She was worried.”

“Look, I shouldn’t have…I know I shouldn’t have left without saying anything, but I thought she told you about me. I thought you knew who I was, that I lived here, that I was with your mom. I didn’t expect to feel like a dirty little secret.”

Because that’s what it came down to; her being Abby’s shameful, dirty, dirty, little secret. It filled her stomach with bile, it made her head spin, and it made her want to bolt again.

“She calls you Rae,” Clarke added, cutting straight through the panic.

“What?” How did that have anything to do with what the two of them were talking about?”

“She calls you Rae, as a nickname. When we spoke, she’s always talking about how Rae did this and Rae did that, and I didn’t give it any thought. I think she was scared to tell me you were female, so she hid that part. But she told me about Rae, with gender neutral pronouns, and how you were young and bright and how she’s so in love. I thought it was R-A-Y, a young college aged guy who was probably just screwing my mother for her money. Not R-A-E, a young college aged girl who could still be screwing my mother for her money,” Clarke finished, still staring at the TV, and well, that explained a lot.

“Oh.” It was all she could mutter, all she could think as that information processed.

“Yeah, so I knew about you, I just didn’t know about you.”

Raven wasn’t quite sure what to do with that. It took the sting out of her hurt at being a dirty little secret, because she wasn’t, but it didn’t exactly take all the hurt away. God, she needed to speak to Abby.

First though, she really needed to clear something up.

“I’m not after her money,” Raven said, trying to make that point crystal clear. “We keep everything separate. This is her house, in her name, I live here with her, but it’s hers. We split bills, we both contribute equally, we both have our own money, I don’t...let’s just say the first thing I noticed about your mom was not her bank account.”

Clarke didn’t make any motion to indicate she’d heard Raven, with her eyes still on the TV, and that was slightly infuriating, but she recognised the move. Abby did the same.

Not a beat later, Clarke spoke again.

“I’m not bothered that you’re female. I’m not that bothered how young you are. If my mom is happy, that’s all that matters.”

“But?” Because it felt like there was a but.

“But, if you hurt her, if she becomes unhappy because of you, I’ll make it my personal mission to destroy you. And sure, you probably expected that, but don’t underestimate me.”

“You’re Abby’s daughter, I wouldn’t be so stupid as to underestimate you.” That earned Raven a smile. “So where, where is Abby?” she finally asked, looking round. There was only one glass on the coffee table, and it looked like the rest of the house was empty.

“Work called. She should be back soon, though.”

“Oh.” Maybe she should leave then, get out of the way.

Rising to her feet, Raven took a step towards the door.

“Do you...do you want to join me?” Clarke asked, speaking a little louder, a little clearer, and it felt like an olive branch of sorts.

Not wanting to pass up on that opportunity, Raven moved back to where she was previously seated. She kicked her shoes off, and settled back into the chair, taking a look at the TV to see what Clarke was watching.

“We’re watching ‘Say Yes To The Dress’?” Each to their own and everything.

“I broke up with my boyfriend, he was cheating on me with another girl on his floor,” Clarke explained, like that was reason enough to watch it.

“You weren't going to marry him, though, right?” It truly felt like that was the only connection to be made here.

“God no, but I like seeing all these happy women celebrating something so simple, and it makes me forget about Finn, and focus on what might be in the future.” Good on her.

From that, the two of them mostly watched the show, but now and then one would throw out an opinion of someone in the bridal parties or about the dresses, and it actually felt rather easy, rather effortless being around the other. It still had a long way to go, but Raven could easily see herself being on good terms with Clarke.

As it was a ‘Say Yes To The Dress’ marathon, Raven had no idea how long it was before Abby came home. Her keys in the door told both Raven and Clarke of her presence, and then she was standing in the doorway, looking at the two of them, with slight surprise, and slight relief.

“I’m going to head to bed, I’ll see you in the morning,” Clarke said, turning the TV off, and getting up. She eyed Raven as she passed, curiously trying to judge her mood, before giving her mom a squeeze on the arm.

Abby bid her goodnight, waiting until Clarke’s bedroom door shut, then moved into the room properly. She took a seat at the arm chair, adjacent to Raven, and looked her over, taking in the heaviness of Raven’s expression, matched with the tiredness in her eyes.

“Hi,” Abby whispered, her voice almost breaking.

“Hi,” Raven repeated, swallowing the lump in her throat as she spoke.

“You came back.”

“I shouldn’t have left.” It still felt like a cowardly move.

“I should have been clear with Clarke,” Abby replied, throwing her own faults out there.

“I should have stayed and spoke to her with you.” It might not have been the easiest, but it would have cleared things up quicker, instead of stewing on it all day.

“I shouldn’t have hid you like that, hid us. I’m so sorry, Raven.”

“I shouldn’t have thought it would be so easy, and I’m sorry for running when it got hard.” That was still something she needed to work on.

With their apologies in the air, Abby made the bold move to switch from the chair to the couch next to Raven. She wasn’t touching her, but she wanted to. Raven wanted to, too, but didn’t know if she still could.

“Are we...are we okay?” she whispered, feeling the weight of that question on her chest, and Abby’s face softened at the expression.

“Of course we are.” The ‘why wouldn’t we be’ hung in the air as Abby did reach out, taking Raven’s hand in her own, and bringing it up to her mouth to kiss the back of.

It was soft, and sweet, and just the right amount of comfort Raven needed to block out the insecurities from earlier. It gave her the confidence to scoot closer, to push Abby’s hair away from her face, to cup her cheek and pull her lips closer. It gave her the patience to pause for a breath, to breathe in what Abby was breathing out, to surround herself in the woman next to her, before finally closing the distance and kissing her.

That was one thing Raven would never tire of; the feel of Abby, the taste of Abby, the touch and pressure, the gentle grip on her waist, the sound of her sharp inhale, the weight of her against her; and it lit a fire Raven needed to burn.

Kissing her back harder, pulling Abby closer, Raven made the decision to find the exact comfort she required in this moment, and that resulted in her moving to sit on Abby’s lap, knees on either sides of her hips, and her hands in Abby’s hair. It earned her a groan of appreciation, a tighter grip on her waist, and then Abby’s hands sliding up under Raven’s top, causing Raven to moan at her touch.

“Take it off,” Raven mumbled, running kisses up Abby’s neck, scraping her teeth when she reached the top, while slowly grinding her hips down.

There needed to be no more encouragement as Abby pulled at Raven’s shirt, getting it up and over her head, breaking their kiss, but igniting the fire further. Next to go was the bra, and Raven opted to do that for her, not wasting anymore time.

The jeans were going to be trickier to get off, but fuck it, Abby had ways around that; not that Raven minded at that moment, because Abby’s hands were on her chest, running up her back, helping her get momentum, and still kissing her like she needed her to survive.

“We should...we should go upstairs,” Abby said between kisses, “Clarke might-”

“Clarke’s not going to come back down here,” Raven finished, shaking her head. Abby paused, uncertain, but then Raven made the next move to convince her that they really shouldn't move from the couch.

With one hand, Raven took Abby’s in hers, and with the other, she unfastened her jeans, and pulled down the zipper. Her lips were back on Abby’s, nipping at her bottom lip, as she slipped Abby’s hand down her stomach, only pausing momentarily when they hit the band of Raven’s underwear. Then instinct took over, and Abby groaned into her kiss, her fingers slipping down into her underwear, and down further, moaning and bucking her hips up at the heat and wetness on her fingers.

“God, Abby,” Raven muttered, dropping her head onto Abby’s shoulder, her fingers gripping tightly against her top as Abby’s fingers slowly worked against her clit, teasing her. “Faster, please.”

The chuckle that followed made Raven whine, and she grinded her hips faster, desperate for more. She got more, with the kisses on her neck, Abby’s other hand teasing her nipple, tugging gently, and then dropping her head to lick, suck and kiss the skin.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Raven whimpered, her hands in Abby’s hair, still grinding for more.

It felt like her prayers were answered when Abby finally relented, entering Raven with two fingers, her thumb still teasing her clit, and despite the awkward angle, it was exactly what she needed and wanted.

Riding her fingers, Raven tried to keep her moans low, a niggling feeling in the back of her mind that they weren’t alone. But christ, she didn’t care, not with the way Abby’s was curling her fingers, rubbing slow circles around her clit and then speeding up for one quick moment, and not when Raven was so, so close.

She just needed a little more, and Raven tried to get it, her hips grinding a little sloppier, a little wilder, and fuck, come on.

“Abby,” she whined again, panting, Raven’s forehead against hers, looking at her with so much need, so much desire. It was the next kiss, the next touch, the next grind down, swipe of her thumb, and curl of Abby’s fingers that had her crashing over the edge.

Raven dropped her head back, moaning low and panting out, with Abby’s kisses across her neck, and a moan into her skin.

A beat later, Abby’s hands were back on Raven’s waist, the wetness on her skin, and a smile on both their lips. The tension from earlier had definitely been dissolved, and it was with a lazy smile, Raven kissed Abby again.

“Now we go upstairs,” she said against her lips, kissing her once more, before gently tugging at Abby’s belt loops.

There was no complaining, no objections, and no disagreements as they got up from the couch, Raven on shaky legs, then moved throughout the house, shutting off the lights and locking the doors, and finally making their way upstairs to Abby’s bed to continue.

*0*0*

Saturday mornings when Clarke was home became something new; with all three of them in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, and then binge watching ‘Say Yes To The Dress’.

It sort of became their time, and the awkwardness between Clarke and Raven fell away, and it was easy to forget the closeness in age, or that Raven was dating Clarke’s mom. At times, it was just like they were friends, hanging out.

The worries Abby had, the fear of her daughter accepting her new partner, the fear of them not getting on; and Raven’s worries about Clarke accepting her, about how that fallout change Abby and her dynamic; they all eased away.

Yeah, okay, Raven had to get used to losing her Sex Hangover on Saturday mornings, but if that meant she gained a genuine friend in Clarke, then so what. It wasn’t like Clarke was home every weekend.

Plus, a change in the routine was pretty awesome; especially when settling down with her favourite Griffin women.

So, now they had a new Saturday morning routine, one both Abby and Raven looked forward to, and although Clarke would never admit to it, she looked forward to it, too.

It was a far cry from her original freak out when she found a stranger in her house, and a far cry from hurt Raven felt in the fallout. Now, things were actually on the up, and doing so much better between them.

*0*0*

 

 


End file.
